


Plastic Angel

by deansspleen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansspleen/pseuds/deansspleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean return to their motel room to find a silent Cas sitting on Dean's bed, wearing an angel costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Angel

"Where'd he get the wings?"  
"He just showed up with them."  
"And the halo?"  
"I told you, he showed up with it, Sammy!" Dean stalked across the room, looking at everything but the silent angel on his bed. Sam sighed, dragging a hand through his shaggy hair.  
"Well has he said anything since getting here?"  
"No. He's just been sitting there in the kiddie costume set. He hasn't even looked at me." Dean's voice broke on the last line, and he coughed to hide his hurt from Sam. He didn't need to worry, though, because Sam was busy with some book when he looked up. "What's that?"  
"The Yellow Pages." He typed a number into the phone.  
"Who are you calling?"  
"Help." The phone apparently finished ringing. "Hello, is this Doctor Smith?" Sam asked.  
Dean tackled his moose of a brother, wrestling the phone from his grip to end the call. He stood up, furious.  
"Dammit Sammy, you can't call a doctor!"  
"Why not? Cas is human, right? He's catatonic, he should see a doctor!"  
"He's not catatonic, he's just in shock!"  
"Either way, he needs help!"  
"Why can't we help?"  
"You can't fix everything, Dean!"  
"Dean." The voice was barely more than a whisper, but both the brothers heard it. Within seconds, Dean was kneeling in front of Cas, trying desperately to make him look at him.  
"Cas? Cas, I'm here. Say something, man." All he got was another sad sigh of his name.  
"You can't fix everything, Dean." Sam's words were softer this time, no longer backed by anger but by pain.  
"I can try." Dean's eyes never left Cas' face, and eventually Sam left them alone in the small motel room. It seemed like hours but could have been minutes before Cas spoke again.  
"Dean, I'm not an angel." It was not a question.  
"I know, Cas, we've talked about this."  
"I can still hear the angels."  
"You don't have to listen."  
"But I can't hear you, anymore." A few tears slipped down Cas' cheeks before he went on, "I thought that I would get used to not hearing you but I didn't. Dean, I-" he broke off, unable to continue through the tears.  
"Then I'll just have to stay close enough for you to hear me." Dean pulled Cas into his arms, removing the plastic halo so that he could kiss the top of Cas' head.  
"Thank you, Dean."  
"You're welcome, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first little ficlet, I hope you liked it. I mainly do destiel fanart, and you can find me on tumblr at deans-spleen.tumblr.com. Lemme know you think I should keep writing. Madangelwithabox was my wonderful beta for this, be sure to check out her corresponding Halloween ficlet.


End file.
